supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lucas
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Lucas (SSBB) y Lucas (SSB4). Lucas (''リュカ Ryuka'') es un personaje de la serie de videojuegos ''Earthbound'' (MOTHER en Japón), apareciendo como protagonista en MOTHER 3 de Game Boy Advance, el cual sólo fue lanzado en Japón. Lucas aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un personaje inicial, teniendo cierto parecido con Ness. Originalmente no siendo incluido en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Lucas regresó como un personaje descargable. Perfil [[Archivo:Sprite de Lucas Mother 3.jpg|thumb|left|Sprite de Lucas en MOTHER 3 (menor).]]Lucas es un niño tímido que aparece en el videojuego MOTHER 3. Tiene entre 7 a 9 años al inicio de la historia, teniendo casi 13 al final. Tiene un hermano gemelo mayor llamado Claus, el cual solo aparece al inicio del juego y al final como jefe porque estaba hipnotizado. Usa una camiseta de color amarillo con rayas rojas, unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Cabe destacar que su ropa es muy parecida la de Ness en muchos aspectos, salvo los colores. Él es bastante tímido y algo cobarde, siendo que en su niñez le llamaban Bebé llorón por esto. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Originalmente, Lucas iba aparecer en este videojuego como personaje jugable, reemplazando a Ness. Sin embargo, por muchos y diferentes motivos, incluido el retraso de MOTHER 3, no se pudo incluir y se dejó a Ness. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Para Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lucas fue confirmado en el Smash Bros DOJO!! mucho antes que Ness, por lo que muchos fans dudaban si Ness aparecería en el juego. Después, Ness fue confirmado como un personaje secreto, haciendo que ambos personajes fueran seleccionables. Los Movimientos Especiales de Lucas son parecidos a los de Ness, pero tienen algunas diferencias. La mayoría de sus ataques físicos, sin embargo, son diferentes, por lo que se le considera un Semi-clon de Ness. Tiene un rol importante en El emisario subespacial, acompañando al Entrenador Pokémon durante el juego en su búsqueda para rescatar a Ness. Lucas está actualmente en la 30ma. posición en la tier list de Brawl, en la clase E. Lucas posee un gran repertorio de ataques con poco retraso inicial e final, así como un buen juego de ataques especiales, un buen juego aéreo y de lanzamientos. No obstante, Lucas es muy vulnerable a las cadenas de agarres (junto con Ness) , su juego tanto defensivo como ofensivo no es muy bueno y tiene problemas contra personajes más rápidos y de mayor alcance. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Lucas :El pequeño de los gemelos de la aldea Tazmily de las Islas Nowhere. Con capacidad para comunicarse con los animales, este chico tan majo a la vez que tímido nunca se ha recuperado de la desgracia que se cebó con su madre. Combate una dictadura despiadada, busca las Siete Agujas y se enfrenta a su hermano desaparecido, Claus. Un viaje a la madurez de Lucas. *''GBA: MOTHER 3'' Inglés :Lucas :The younger of twin brothers living in Tazmily Village in the Nowhere Islands. He's a kind boy who can communicate with animals, but he's shy and never really got over the tragedy that struck his mother. He fights a warped dictatorship, hunts the Seven Needles, and crosses swords with his missing brother, Claus. In the end, the young boy with psychic PSI powers grows up. :*''GBA: MOTHER 3'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 right|200px Lucas originalmente no regresó como personaje jugable en esta entrega, apareciendo únicamente como un trofeo en ambas versiones. Además, todos sus movimientos especiales pasaron a ser de Ness, en forma de ataques especiales personalizables. Sin embargo, en un Nintendo Direct transmitido el día 1 de Abril de 2015, se confirmó su regreso como personaje jugable en forma de contenido descargable, con una fecha de lanzamiento para el 14 de junio de 2015. Descripción de los trofeos Español right|120px :Lucas :Lucas es el menor de los dos famosos mellizos de Tazmily. Su juego, Mother 3, solo se publicó en Japón, ¡pero ahora Lucas vuelve a Super Smash Bros. para que todo el mundo pueda jugar con él! Utiliza sus poderes psíquicos y sus ataques con proyectiles contra cualquier enemigo que se te acerque demasiado. :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (2006 JP) right|120px :Lucas (alt.) :El especial hacia arriba de Lucas, Trueno PSI, puede golpear varias veces a sus rivales, o al propio Lucas para impulsarlo como si fuese un proyectil. Su Smash hacia arriba es el ataque con más poder de lanzamiento de todo el juego, y alcanza su máxima potencia justo después de ejecutarlo. :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (2006 JP) Trofeo original Previo a su lanzamiento como personaje, Lucas solo aparecía como un trofeo en ambas versiones, lo cual en un principio hizo creer a los jugadores que este no volvería como luchador. Español americano right|120px :Lucas :Lucas solía ser un niño llorón y asustadizo. Pero tras pasar por lo que pasó, no tuvo otro remedio que madurar un poco. ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Lo que está claro es que su historia, al igual que la de Ness, sigue siendo recordada con cariño por todos los aficionados de EarthBound. :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (Japón) Español europeo :Lucas :Lucas solía ser un niño llorica y asustadizo. Pero tras pasar por lo que pasó, no tuvo otro remedio que curtirse un poco. ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Lo que está claro es que su historia, al igual que la de Ness, sigue siendo recordada con cariño por todos los fans de la serie Mother. :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (JP) Inglés :Lucas :Before adventuring, Lucas was a timid, cautious boy. His journey has made him a stronger person. Maybe he met someone to spend his life with... Hang on—we're moving way too fast! For now, remember that Lucas and Ness are favorites in the hearts of EarthBound fans. :*''GBA: MOTHER 3'' - 2006 (JP) Curiosidades *Lucas y los Ice Climbers son de los pocos personajes que sólo han aparecido en un juego de su serie de origen antes y después de su aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. *Ninguno de los movimientos especiales de Lucas son utilizados por él mismo en MOTHER 3. *Lucas es el único personaje qué pasó de inicial a descargable. *Mewtwo, Roy, y Lucas son los únicos personajes en volver como personajes descargables. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos